Nuevos rumbos
by KoujiMinamoto7
Summary: Primer capítulo de la continuación de Digimon Frontier, lo hice en momentos de mucha inspiración. Perdonen pero es 100% anti Zoe U


Capitulo 1 – Nuevos rumbos

En una estación de tren…

Takuya: oh, oh. Al digi-digimundo voy, voy –cantando y los perros aúllan-

Zoe: Takuya, ¿querrías no cantar? –lo patea-

Takuya: ¿de dónde saliste?

Zoe: yo también voy al digimundo

JP: ¡chicos!

Tommy: ¿también van al digimundo?

Takuya/Zoe: así es

JP: y que esperamos, entremos –entra al tren-

Tommy: -lo sigue-

Zoe: ¿no vendrá mi Kouji?

Takuya: eh, ¿y eso?

Zoe: algún día será mío

Kouji: ¿qué pasa?

Takuya: rayos viniste

Kouji: ¿y qué esperabas?

Takuya: que te quedarás

Kouji: já, pillo idiota

Takuya: mande –se va al tren-

Zoe: Kouji –saltándole encima-

Kouji: no me toques Zoe –entra al tren-

Zoe: ufa –refunfuñando entra-

Hannah: ¡Esperen! –Se dirige al tren-

Kouji: perdón, ¿te cerré la puerta?

Hannah: oh, ¿te parece niño? –entra con el digimon atrás suyo-

Kouji: que genio –se va a sentar-

Takuya: eh, ¿también vas al digimundo?

Hannah: ¿digimundo? ¿Lo conoces?

Takuya: claro

Hannah: si, voy al digimundo

Tommy: es un gusto, me llamo Tommy Himi. Tengo 11 años –sonríe-

JP: yo soy JP, solo dime así. Tengo 15 años –se le acerca-

Hannah: eh si –lo empuja-

Zoe: osea, yo me llamo Zoe Orimoto. Soy re linda y tengo 14 años

Hannah: ¿y esta barbie de donde salió? –pensando-

Kouji: me llamo Kouji Minamoto. Tengo 14 años y bla –mirando por la ventanilla-

Hannah: ah sí. El de la cara de sapo arrugado –sonríe-

Kouji: ¿Cómo dices? –mirándola enojado-

Hannah: cara de sapo arrugado –deletreándole-

Kouji: niña estúpida –prepara puño-

Hannah: pégame si puedes

Kouji: -intenta pegarle pero Takuya lo detiene-

Takuya: Y yo soy Takuya Kanbara. Tengo 14 años, un gusto.

Hannah: igual –mirando mal a Kouji-

Kouji: -vuelve a sentarse y a mirar por la ventanilla-

Hannah: me llamo Hannah Kimuya. Tengo 14 años, y él es mi salamon.

Salamon: sala, sala –sonríe-

Zoe: oh que adorable –lo toma- cosita linda, si, ¿sí?

Hannah: –se lo quita- lo asustas barbie desnutrida –se sienta con salamon-

Zoe: -le gruñe-

El tren se detiene.

Takuya: parece que llegamos –baja del tren-

Zoe: oh, el aroma del digimundo –baja también-

JP: no ha cambiado mucho –ayudando a bajar a Tommy-

Tommy: de que hablas, está más bonito –le pisa el pie-

JP: -se queja- auch

Kouji: jum –baja igual-

Salamon: digi-digimundo –sonriendo-

Hannah: así que este es el famoso digimundo –baja con salamon en brazos-

Salamon: es lindo, ¿no Hannah?

Hannah: Si que si

Takuya: Hannah, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Hannah: Hm, no es mala idea. Está bien.

Takuya: bien, busquemos a neemon y bokomon –caminando-

Zoe: si es que aún están vivos –mirándose las uñas-

Hannah: -pensando- no aguanto a esta barbie desnutrida –enojada-

Tommy: por cierto, Kouji. ¿Cómo está Koichi?

Kouji: Hm, bien –caminando a lado de Tommy con las manos en los bolsillos-

JP: Que bien, Zoe estas preciosa. –acosándola-

Zoe: ¡Kouji! Ayúdame –típica "damisela" (pero mucho ella, no tiene xD) en peligro-

Kouji: -la ignora-

Zoe: -llanto- buaa

Hannah: -atrás de todos- esto sí que será divertido

Luego de un buen rato.

Takuya: caminamos mucho, ¿no hay lugar de descanso?

Tommy: ahí veo una cabaña –va donde la cabaña-

Takuya: quedémonos ahí entonces –entra-

JP: se ve cómoda –entra-

Tommy: hay dos habitaciones –entra en una-

Takuya: Supongo que los chicos dormiremos en una –entrando en el de chicos, donde estaba Tommy-

Zoe: oh, ¿entonces tengo una para mi sola? –riéndose-

JP: si está Hannah, ¿Qué dices? –Se va al cuarto de chicos-

Zoe: oh, ¿es chica? –aún se ríe-

Hannah: pero ¿qué te pasa? –Enojada-

Zoe: osea, mírate. Esa ropa de chico, eres un hombre.

Hannah: ¿Qué dices…? –mirándola muy enojada-

Kouji: ¡Zoe! Por lo menos ella no viste como una barbie fuera de moda, ¿no? No la molestes, fíjate en tus defectos

Zoe: -llanto- Kouji, ¿Qué me dices? –se va al cuarto-

Kouji: Pobre tonta -se va al cuarto de chicos-

Hannah: -soltando a salamon, lo toma del brazo- gracias, cara de sapo –sonríe, lo besa en la mejilla y se va a su cuarto con salamon siguiéndola-

Kouji: -se toca la mejilla, algo sonrojado- De nada, niña loca.

Fin ~

Salamon: Primer capítulo, ¡yay! ¿No fue emocionante? ¿Encontraremos a neemon y bokomon? ¿Hannah tendrá su digispirit como los demás? ¿Kouji y Hannah terminarán juntos? –sonriendo emocionado-

Hannah: ¡escuché eso de Kouji, salamon!

Salamon: -risita malvada- bueno. ¡Léanlo en el próximo capítulo de digimon frontier 2!

Ending: Inocencia – Versión 2 (xD?)


End file.
